Barney the Dinosaur behaves at the store
Characters Barney (Joey) Eric (himself) Brian (himself) Dad (Diesel) Mom (Kimberly) Becky (Brian's mom) Simon (Brian's dad) Principal (Princess ) Teacher (Jennifer ) Principal yelling (scary voice) Brian's yelling voice (Simon) Clerk (Alan) Plot Barney the dinosaur feels bummed out because all of his friends have Rugrats go Wild and he doesn't. Eric and his friends start laughing at him. He gets off the bus and tells his mom he needs Rugrats go Wild so they go to the Salvation Army Thrift Store. Later, a boy named Brian throws a temper tantrum in the store because he really wanted to buy Buy Yourself Another (Merry Wives of Windsor). That caused everyone in the store to look at them. Brian then got grounded. Later, Barney's mom and dad arrived and said that Brian was so grounded. To make things worse, Brian and his mom got banned from the Salvation Army Thrift Store forever. Fortunately, they had the right money and they could buy Rugrats go Wild. Barney had done a great job he got ungrounded for the rest of his life. Back at school, Eric continued to laugh but Barney had the Rugrats go Wild. The teacher had enough of it so she sent Eric to the principal's office. He got expelled and now Eric got grounded. Transcript Eric: Barney, where's your Rugrats go Wild? Barney: I don't have it. By the way, I must tell mom about it. So don't laugh at me! (At home) Barney: Mom, I am going to buy Rugrats go Wild. Mom: Then go to the Salvation Army Store. (At the store) Brian: I want Buy Yourself Another album. Brian's mom: Stop being such a spoiled brat. Brian: I got a better idea. Why don't we go across the street to buy a diamond ring so you won't have to engage me. Brian's mom: Don't talk to me like that. Now Barney is looking at us. Brian: So you want to engage me! Go ahead Mom. Engage me! (7X) Engage me right here at the Salvation Army Store! Brian's mom: That's enough. We're going home. (In subway) Brian: Can we at least go back to the store and get what you said? Brian's mom: No, the manager banned us from the Salvation Army Store. (At home) Brian's mom: You are grounded (3X) (Back at the Salvation Army store) Barney's dad: I just heard that Brian misbehaved at the Salvation Army Store. He is so grounded (3X). Barney's mom: He will be spending the rest of his life watching Hello Kitty, your shows, and Rugrats. Barney: There's Rugrats go Wild. Barney's mom: That costs $80.21. I have $100.00. Barney's dad: I only have $30.00. Let's see if it accepts my credit card. (Barney's dad tries to use his card to purchase the DVD but fail) Clerk: I'm sorry. The Salvation Army store only accepts cash. (Barney's mom purchases the DVD) Barney's dad: I'm so glad you behaved at the Salvation Army Store. That's it you are un-grounded for 123456789000000000000000 years. Barney's mom: Go to school and show Eric and everyone. (In class) Eric: Come see Barney, he has his Rugrats go Wild. Teacher: Eric, why are you laughing at Barney? Eric: No reason. Teacher: Go to the principal's office. (At principal's) Principal: So what brings you here? Eric: I made fun of Barney. Principal (loud booming voice): Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! You do not make fun of students. You are expelled forever! Category:Ungrounded video